


silver lining

by divorceadvocate



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Riding, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, im so bad at tagging things what, juno has nipple piercings and nureyev is horny for it the musical, other characters are mentioned but only once so like its not worth tagging, this is pretty much porn with little a backstory as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divorceadvocate/pseuds/divorceadvocate
Summary: “Oh, Juno,” he said in a hushed whisper. “You...”It took Juno a second to realize what exactly Nureyev was reacting to, but once it struck him, he felt a burning embarrassment at the attention. Juno shrugged, looking to the side so he didn’t have to see the look on Nureyev’s face, the predatory one that made shivers run up his spine. “Yeah, I got them re-done a few months back. After... after the last time I saw you.”
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 30
Kudos: 258





	silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> get it its called silver lining because his piercings are silver? get it? get it? g
> 
> anyways nureyev is trans in this fic, and i do use masc coded language for his genitalia jsyk! 
> 
> also my server really wanted me to name this fic bootylicious. im sorry i couldnt deliver.

It was a stupid, drunken decision that they had made when Juno turned 18. He and Sasha had stumbled past a tattoo shop (Ben had gone home early and Mick had been elected to be the one to make sure he got there safe) and Juno had started yelling about how it was  _ his  _ birthday and  _ he _ should be able to celebrate the way  _ he _ wants to, which is by bonding with his best friend. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Sasha arguing that Mick was actually Juno’s best friend. Despite this, they both still woke up with matching nipple piercings. They were tender, and god, they fucking  _ hurt _ , and neither of them could run or wear tight shirts for at least a week. Sasha had smacked Mick upside the head when he’d, very innocently, really, asked to see them. 

Once he’d been accepted into the HCPD, he’d had to take them out. They got in the way, were unprofessional, and Juno really didn’t like the idea of them getting snagged while he was in the line of duty. So he took the bars out and tossed them, let the holes close up, and vowed to protect and serve. 

That plan went really well. 

And after Miasma, after the hotel, after... Juno couldn’t stop feeling Nureyev on his body. Everytime he closed his eyes, he felt the way his hands had ghosted over his chest, twisting and teasing, he felt the warm burst of air next to his ear as Nureyev had laughed at how sensitive he was. And he’d feel a sick, twisting sensation in his gut that he would call regret if he didn’t know better. 

He looked in the mirror and instead of seeing Juno Steel, he saw a lady without his better half, and it made him want to shrink into his ratty little trenchcoat and disappear. He couldn’t have stayed, he knew that. No matter how good Peter Nureyev made him feel, no matter how many sweet nothings he had murmured into his neck as Juno came apart in his arms. It would’ve ended badly for both of them one way or another. Juno simply... sped up the process a bit. But he wanted his body to be something of his own, something that Nureyev wouldn’t recognize. He wanted to be Juno Steel again. 

To make a long story short, Juno got his nipples repierced after he broke his own damned heart.

The first time, he was blackout drunk, so he didn’t have to feel the piercing go through or remember the initial pain. He made the mistake of getting them done sober the second time, and he had gripped the seat of the chair he sat in so tight that he had to pay extra for damages. 

The pain that followed in the days afterwards was the same as it was the first time. Rita complimented his flowing blouses, none the wiser to what he was concealing underneath them, and Juno took a few easy stakeout cases while he waited for his nipples to stop hurting every time he walked faster than a snail’s pace. 

They healed quicker than last time, and Juno realized that he had missed how confident they made him feel. The glint of metal under a lace bralette boosted his mood even on his really, really bad days. In that year, there were a lot of bad days. Days where the stress would build up to an incredible amount that he could only really relieve through a few drinks or a quick fuck. Days where he could barely stand to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror because he hated what looked back at him. But when he was alone in bed at night, with his hand down his pants, pretending that he wasn’t thinking about soft hands and hotel room bedsheets, he would reach up under his shirt and tug at the fresh piercings to feel that flash of pain and pleasure, and he would feel a little bit more like himself as he came. 

But something changed in Juno Steel between then and his recruitment into the Carte Blanche. He grew a little softer, a little less defensive, and he didn’t make a habit of fully smiling but he was working his way there. The weight of an entire city was lifted off of his shoulders, and he felt free for the first time in his life.

Then he saw Peter Nureyev perched on the hood of that butt-ugly car, and Juno was reminded why he shoved metal into his goddamn nipples in the first place. 

There was a dance, a conversation, a vow to communicate and do better. A promise made to not rush things this time around. Juno was never good at keeping his promises, which was probably why, just a few days after their conversation, he had snuck into Nureyev’s room after lights out. 

When Juno knocked tentatively on his door, he didn’t really know what his next move would be after Nureyev had answered. Or if he would answer at all. But it seemed that Nureyev was just as bad at keeping his promises as Juno was. So much for taking it slow.

So Juno ended up in Nureyev’s lap, sitting on his bed, kissing him like the world was about to end, his fingers tangled in his stupid silky hair, trying to pull him closer, closer, closer. 

“Juno,” Nureyev muttered against his lips, shaky and hushed. “Are you certain about this?”

Juno nearly rolled his eyes, but instead he rolled his hips into Nureyev’s lap. His breath hitched in his throat and Juno pressed his smirk into Nureyev’s neck. 

“I don’t know, are  _ you _ ?” he shot back, prompting a huff of mock indignation from Nureyev. 

“I mean,  _ obviously.” _

“Great, now can we go back to the part where you were kissing me?” 

“Mm, I think I can get on board with that course of action.” 

And then he was kissing Peter Nureyev again, and it felt like home. It also felt like a lot of teeth, not that he minded. Juno had nearly forgotten how amazing it was to be this close to him, to hold and be held back. The long, slender hands trailing up his waist sent shivers up his spine, and if he moaned a little when Nureyev grabbed his ass on the way down, that was his business. 

It didn’t take long for Nureyev to get impatient, for him to flip them over and pin Juno to the mattress. Juno bounced as his back hit the bed, his head spinning from both the sudden shift in position and the hungry kisses that were stealing away all of his critical thinking skills. 

“Warn a lady, will you?” he gasped as Nureyev dipped his head to bite at the soft junction between his ear and his jawline. That made him stop, lifting his head to peer up at Juno, his eyes flitting nervously over Juno’s face.

“Is this too fast for you?” he asked.

“Nureyev, if you don’t start kissing me again, I’m going to have a fucking heart attack,” he grumbled, then sighed. “Yes, it’s okay, of course it’s okay. I’ll tell you if it’s not,” he added, his voice softer and his hands gentle where they cupped Nureyev’s face. 

Nureyev didn’t respond with much more than a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes, the kind of smile that made Juno’s heart skip a beat. 

“Then you don’t mind if I...?” The hand that wasn't supporting his weight on the bed came up to twist the lacy strap of Juno’s nightgown between his fingers. 

“No, I don’t think I’d mind at all, actually.” 

“Excellent.”

Nureyev reached down, and pulled the end of Juno’s slip up and over his head, and they both sat up to help speed the process along. Once it was tossed to the side, his eyes searched Juno’s body hungrily, starting at his thighs, then traveling up to the underwear he still wore, his waist, his chest-

His eyes suddenly got very wide. “Oh,  _ Juno,” _ he said in a hushed whisper. “You...”

It took Juno a second to realize what exactly Nureyev was reacting to, but once it struck him, he felt a burning embarrassment at the attention. Juno shrugged, looking to the side so he didn’t have to see the look on Nureyev’s face, the predatory one that made shivers run up his spine. “Yeah, I got them re-done a few months back. After... after the last time I saw you.” 

Nureyev didn’t seem to care much about whatever Juno was saying, reaching forward and cupping his tits in his hands like they were Fabergé eggs he’d just stolen from some heiress. 

“Mm, so they’re still new?” He swiped his thumbs over his nipples, catching just slightly over the end of a bar in a way that made Juno inhale sharply. He kind of wanted to punch Nureyev for the smug smirk that spread across his face, but he also really wanted to kiss him. “Aw, they’re so sensitive.”

“Shut up,” Juno growled between gritted teeth, even as he leaned in closer to Nureyev’s touch. He didn’t need to though, as Nureyev was already coming closer, moving to straddle Juno and graze his lips across his temple as he kept talking. 

“Did it hurt?” he asked, tugging at one of the piercings, this time with much more intent. Juno gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. “You poor little thing... Beauty is pain, I suppose.”

“You’re so fucking embarrassing,” Juno whispered. 

“Should I stop?”

“Never said that,” Juno said, far too quickly Nureyev twisted the other piercing just slightly, and seemed to delight in the way Juno’s breathing got very labored very fast. 

“You were already so pretty, love, but these...” he trailed off, and then pushed just so, making Juno lay back down on the bed. “These are so...” Nureyev trailed off, just staring at the silver. “I just might lose my mind.”

“Well, do that after you fuck me, alright?”

Nureyev didn’t respond to that, too busy moving down the bed to take Juno’s nipple into his mouth. Juno whined, his hands shooting down to thread into his hair. Nureyev took both of his breasts in his hands, squeezing. 

The last time they did this, it was rushed, desperate. They couldn’t think of anything but that fact they were alive, that they were together at last. They devoured each other, scared that if they didn’t do it now, they would lose their last chance.

But this, this second first time... Nureyev had started to slow down, to take more time to appreciate, to savor. Maybe this time around, he knew that they were safe, and that Juno wouldn’t be taken away from him.

Or maybe he was just really horny for his nipple piercings. 

Either way, he was taking his sweet time, sucking marks into his chest, playing with the piercings in a way that bordered on painful once or twice. The line was a thin one. Juno was sensitive, as much as he hated to admit it. Every touch, every bite, every tug had him squirming underneath Nureyev. His hands were fisted in Nureyev’s hair and in the sheets he laid upon, his whimpers and cries probably a little too loud. He’d tried to buck his hips up once or twice, searching for some kind of friction, but Nureyev had denied him anything until he got his fill. By the time Nureyev looked up from his ministrations, Juno was struggling for breath and fully hard. 

“You’re so sexy, it should be illegal, my flower,” Nureyev whispered, leaning up to kiss him, and it was  _ filthy _ in a way that had Juno moaning into his mouth. 

“And you’re wearing way too many fucking clothes for some reason,” Juno said as soon as he was able to pull away from the kiss, already unbuttoning Nureyev’s pajama shirt. Nureyev kicked off his pants, and helped Juno peel his shirt away from his shoulders. Juno ran his hands down Nureyev’s chest, exploring the skin there as Nureyev kissed him again, and fuck, Juno could just kiss Nureyev for the rest of his life. Though he’d really prefer it if he just fucked him. 

Nureyev pulled away and Juno couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed of the way he chased after his lips, searching for more. 

“Juno,” he said. “I want to see those tits bounce.” 

Juno blinked. “You want to  _ what. _ " 

"Uh-" 

"You want to see my  _ tits bounce?!"  _ Juno wasn't sure whether he should be horrified, laughing, or checking if Nureyev had a fever. 

Nureyev's face was quickly turning a dark shade of red. "I- I read somewhere that people liked it when one was more, ah,  _ crude _ with their dirty talk. I thought I'd-" 

Juno burst out laughing. "Nureyev, holy shit," he gasped. "You're such an idiot, I-  _ oh my god _ -" 

"There's no need to ridicule me-" 

"Oh, but there absolutely is, fucking hell,  _ tits boun- _ " 

" _ Juno, please-"  _

Juno shook his head, and wrapped his arms around Nureyev's neck to kiss him between giggles. "I can't believe you actually said that. Oh my god," he said as his laughter died down, a huge grin still on his face. "You're so cute. Don't ever change." 

Nureyev huffed, clearly not taking nearly as much humor in the situation. "I don't know about  _ cute _ -" 

"You're adorable. And you're funny. And sexy. And so fucking hot that I can't stand it sometimes," Juno said, pulling Nureyev down to mouth at the pulse point at his neck. He made a noise that was half pleasure and half 'I'm still upset that you laughed at me'. "And I like your dirty talk a  _ lot _ ," Juno added. "Just... please don't read any more magazines for single moms?" 

Nureyev's smile began to tease at the edges of his lips again. "They have such good coupons, though." 

"You don't need coupons, babe, you're a fucking thief." Nureyev kissed him fully then, and Juno opened his mouth against his with a little moan. Juno pulled back though after a moment. "Okay, so, when you said...  _ that... _ what did you really mean?" 

"I meant that I wanted you on top of me, love." 

"See, that was- you could've just said that. That would've been so much easier." 

"You can leave a review on my website afterwards, darling. Can I fuck you now?" 

Juno let out a breathless chuckle. "Yeah, that's fine," he said, doing his best to sound unaffected but falling a little short.

Nureyev got off of the bed, leaving Juno, and dug around in the bag that lay right next to his bedside table until he found what he was looking for inside. It was a bottle of lube that he tossed smugly from one hand to another. He sat back down on the bed, and Juno didn't even hesitate before moving to straddle him on his knees. 

"So eager," Nureyev remarked. 

"Yeah, that's what happens when someone spends twenty minutes playing with your tits." 

"Well, how could I resist, darling?" He squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, and pulled Juno's underwear aside. He wasn't even going to take it off of him, the dirty bastard. "They're so lovely like this." His free hand came up to touch his chest as the other circled around his entrance. Juno whined, his hips twitching. 

"Tease," he said breathlessly, quickly followed by a quiet moan as Nureyev slipped a finger inside of him. 

"You were saying?" 

"Sh- shut up-  _ mm-"  _ Nureyev didn't waste time in inserting a second finger, clearly just as worked up as Juno was. 

"Is that too much?" 

"No, no, it's just- it's good, it's great," Juno panted. Nureyev started fucking him with his fingers, slow, his thumb stroking his nipple in time with his shallow thrusts, scissoring his fingers open each time he pulled out. The asshole knew exactly what he was doing, and it was going to be the death of Juno. He let out a soft groan, and his head fell forward onto Nureyev’s shoulder. He tried his best not to fuck himself on his hand, but he couldn’t help the one or two involuntary grinding motions. 

Then Nureyev hit a spot inside of him that made him see stars and a loud whine left him before he could help himself. "Fuck," he breathed out. "Right there, right-  _ hah _ -" He wasn't able to tell Nureyev to not stop, or to beg him for more, because Nureyev was already giving him more. He fucked into that spot, each thrust punching out a high pitched cry from Juno that he would be ashamed of if it wasn't Peter Nureyev forcing the noises out of him. And he was still playing with his fucking piercing. He was convinced the man had a fetish. 

Nureyev put another finger into him on the next thrust, and Juno groaned at the stretch. " _ Fu-uck- Nureyev- _ " He couldn't help himself, he surged forward and kissed him. Well, kiss was a strong word. It was more like his open mouth crashing into Nureyev's face. Nureyev caught on to the intentions of his sex-addled brain, though, and moved his hand from his chest to catch Juno's chin, guiding him to his mouth

"Nureyev, fuck," Juno panted against his lips. "I missed you. I missed you so much." 

"I'm right here," he whispered back. "I've missed you, too, love. So much," he added, quieter, then apparently had decided that he had enough of being sappy and slipped his fingers out of Juno. He whined, pushing his hips down, desperate for more. 

" _ Oh, fuck,  _ I take it back, you're a goddamn dick. Nureyev,  _ please _ -" 

"Sh, sh, sh, I'm just getting my strap," he said, slipping out from underneath Juno. He wiped his hand on the sheets as he went, leaving Juno to pretend that he wasn't thisclose to just humping a fucking pillow. Nureyev hadn't even touched his cock yet and he was about to lose his mind. 

"Well, you better hurry up," he grumbled, watching Nureyev pull a harness out from that same bag and put it on. "Did you know this was gonna happen and plan ahead, is that why the bag is there...?" 

"A thief never tells his secrets, dear," Nureyev said, making final adjustments on the strap before climbing back onto the bed, and repositioning himself so that he was laying down underneath Juno. He looked  _ excited _ , something hungry glinting in his eyes. Juno poised himself above his lap, arms looping around his neck. "Ready when you are," Nureyev said, placing his hands on Juno's hips and squeezing ever so slightly. 

"Fantastic, I've been ready for this for what feels like seven years," Juno said, and it came out a lot weaker than he'd intended. He guided himself onto Nureyev, gasping at the stretch that burned so deliciously the whole way down. Once he was fully filled, he let out a whimpering moan, giving himself a moment to adjust. And Nureyev just stared at him like Juno hung the stars in the night sky. 

Juno started to roll his hips after a few moments, his movements starting out small and reserved. He closed his eye, and let his head tilt backwards, trying to find a rhythm. The sensation of being filled so completely made him dizzy with arousal, and the way Nureyev pushed and pulled on his hips as they moved certainly helped. 

“You’re so beautiful, my love... you put goddesses and queens to shame,” Nureyev said. “You’re such a good girl for me.”   
  


“ _ Ngh, _ ” Juno responded eloquently. He lifted his hips up off Nureyev’s lap before falling back down again, and gasped as he felt Nureyev so deep inside of him. He picked up a steady pace, fucking himself on the strap, hands pressed onto Nureyev’s chest, right where the twin lines from his surgery where, and the entire world began to fall away again, piece by piece, until all he could think about was  _ Nureyev, Nureyev, Nureyev.  _

“That’s it,” Nureyev muttered, and Juno felt his hands creep up from his hips to his torso, holding him right underneath his chest. Juno cracked open his eye to see Nureyev staring, not at his face, or at the strap penetrating him, but at his tits, watching the way they moved with his thrusts. Or, as  _ some _ people would put it, bounced. 

Juno felt a flash of something hot run through him at the knowledge that he was wanted so thoroughly, that Nureyev looked at his body and saw something desirable. It was an intoxicating feeling. The moan he let out was ragged and low, and it clearly struck a chord in Nureyev because on Juno’s next thrust, Nureyev’s hips snapped up to meet his. Juno gasped as he hit that same spot inside of him from earlier, but  _ harder. _ It made his toes curl and his cock twitch, and Juno wanted nothing more than to feel that flash of pleasure again and again. 

“Fuck,” he sobbed, digging his nails into Nureyev’s chest. “Just like that, please don’t stop, please,  _ fuck _ -” Nureyev could be a tease when he wanted to, but it seemed that he had decided to be merciful this time around. Juno cried out as Nureyev continued, thrusting up into him with abandon. Each one had Juno crying out, his head thrown back and his back arched, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“You’re so stunning like this,” Nureyev said, and his words were clipped as he panted with effort. “I wish you could see how gorgeous you are, how  _ good _ you are. I could paint you and frame you in a museum, but it still wouldn’t do you justice. You’re-  _ hah- _ absolutely  _ perfect _ .”

“And  _ you _ -” Juno managed between moans. “-are so cheesy.  _ Fuck _ , I’m-  _ ah- _ I’m-” His body tensed, and fuck, he was so close, he was  _ right there. _

“Do you want to come, sweetheart?” Nureyev asked, his hand wrapping around Juno’s cock, not stroking him, just holding, his thumb swiping along his slit and spreading the pre-cum. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Juno begged, too far gone to care about how desperate he sounded. “Nureyev, please, please let me come-” He was interrupted by Nureyev’s hand moving suddenly, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and it was perfect, it was so perfect. He couldn’t even make any sound, his mouth open in a silent scream as he was taken right to the edge.

“Come for me, Juno.”

Juno did just that. He made a choked noise as he released onto Nureyev’s chest, his body seizing and shaking as pleasure wracked through him, erasing every other thought he had in that moment. Right then, it was just Nureyev and the press of their bodies and the way he held Juno like he never wanted to let go. 

Then Juno collapsed on top of Nureyev, and heard him make an ‘ _ oof _ ’ noise like all the air had been knocked out of him. Oops. He promptly rolled over and laid next to Nureyev instead, struggling to catch his breath, his body twitching as it went through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Nureyev wasted no time in curling himself around Juno, peppering his face and his neck with kisses, mumbling about how good he was, how pretty, how sexy. Juno only caught bits and pieces, but he still hummed in acknowledgment, wrapping his arms around Nureyev’s waist as he came back to his body. 

“Did you get what you wanted?” he finally said, his voice raw. 

Nureyev looked up from where he was pressing kisses to the underside of Juno’s chin. “Pardon?”

Juno grinned. “Did you get to see my tits bounce?”

Nureyev scowled, the lovestruck smile dropping so quickly from his face that under any other circumstances Juno would be worried. Instead, he just giggled and pulled Nureyev down for a kiss. 

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Nureyev asked, voice flat and defeated.   
  
“Nope,” Juno said, running a hand through Nureyev’s hair. 

Nureyev grumbled something, but it was muffled by Juno pulling him in for another kiss, and then whatever words he was trying to say were completely abandoned in favor of moaning gently into Juno’s mouth. Juno had to hold back a smirk as he felt Nureyev’s hips press up against his leg, trembling with need. He had taken off the strap when Juno was out of it, apparently, and he could feel how wet he was against his thigh. 

“What do you want?” Juno breathed out, running his hand gently down Nureyev’s face. Nureyev shuddered and closed his eyes. 

“It’s quite alright, really,” he said, stumbling a little over his words. “I can-”

“Nureyev. I want to. What do you want?” His thumb passed over Nureyev’s lips. 

“I want to sit on your face,” Nureyev said, and then grimaced. “You’re right, being crude doesn’t suit me.” 

Juno shook his head, pressing his lips to his cheek. “Nah, it was hot that time, actually,” he said, then adjusted his body so that he laid comfortably on the bed, his head actually on a pillow. “Get up here.” 

Nureyev smiled and did just that, moving so that he was positioned over Juno’s face. He let out a nervous, breathless laugh, said, “I don’t want to suffoca-”

Well, Juno was having none of that. He grabbed Nureyev by the backs of his thighs to bring him down to his mouth, and Nureyev’s lips fell open in a soft, “ _ Oh.” _ Any inhibitions seemed to leave his body the second he was settled, and Nureyev gripped the headboard and quickly set a pace, fucking himself on Juno’s tongue. Now that he had been given permission to do so, he was much more focused on chasing his own pleasure than last time. Juno vaguely wondered if that hotel room was the last time Nureyev had been with someone like this, and a little horrible part of him liked the idea. He liked thinking about Nureyev trying to be with other people, trying to touch himself, but couldn’t bring himself to do it, not when he still had memories of being with Juno Steel. 

“Mm- you feel so amazing, darling, you’re so- _ mm- _ ” Nureyev was a talker, in bed or not, but he seemed to be having trouble finding the right words to convey just how he felt. But the clenched muscles, the frantic grinding, and the punched out noises from his chest gave Juno at least an idea.

Juno didn’t need to do hardly anything really. He just laid there and let Nureyev take what he wanted. Which was fine by him. He could listen to Nureyev whimper his name and gasp for air all day long, while all he had to do was hold him in place while Nureyev rolled his hips into his mouth. 

“Juno,” he moaned, “Juno, Juno, my darling, my- _ah_ \- my love, you- _fuck-_ it’s so good, you’re so good-” His babbling was cut off by Juno finally taking his cock into his mouth and _sucking._ He cried out wordlessly, his hips bucking uncontrollably for more. Nureyev hit the headboard with one hand, and reached down to take a fistful of Juno’s hair with the other. He was already so wet that Juno could feel his slick drip down his chin and soak the pillow he laid his head on. 

It didn’t take much longer for Nureyev to come, his body trembling like a leaf in the wind as he yelled his name like he was praying to a higher power. The rest of the crew was going to kill them in the morning, Juno knew that. But he couldn’t really care less about any of them when Nureyev was making the prettiest noises he’d ever heard, his grinding slowly coming to a halt as he grew overstimulated. Eventually, with legs that shook violently, Nureyev got off of Juno, then laid down beside him, throwing an arm around his torso. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out. 

“Yeah, fuck indeed,” Juno responded, turning to face Nureyev and pulling him flush against his chest. Nureyev hummed and leaned in to kiss Juno, but almost immediately pulled away and made a face like he’d just stepped on something unsavory while wearing a pair of designer shoes. Nureyev wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ew,” he mumbled, then took a corner from the sheet they laid upon and started wiping Juno’s mouth... and his cheeks... and his neck. 

“What are you so grossed out for? That’s  _ you _ ,” Juno teased, just to see Nureyev’s face crease even more in disgust. 

“That’s  _ why _ I’m grossed out, dear,” he grumbled. “I don’t exactly taste like a five star meal.”

“Eh, it was still a good meal.” 

“You’re disgusting,” he said with a half-smile. Once Nureyev was satisfied with how clean Juno’s face was, he kissed him again, this time gentler, that hunger from before gone. Juno in turn indulged himself, kissing him slowly and lazily, like he had wanted to for days now. Nureyev pulled away from it first, kissing both of Juno’s eyelids, then his forehead, then the tip of his nose. He hummed in satisfaction, before pressing his face to Juno’s neck and sighing contentedly, like an especially clingy cat. Juno’s heart ached with it all, like it couldn’t handle the affection, like he wasn’t strong enough for it.

After a few minutes, though, Nureyev shifted in his arms and made a disgruntled noise. “Darling, as much as I would love to lay here with you, I am... unimaginably sticky.”

“No, yeah, me too. Shower?”

“Shower,” Nureyev agreed, sliding out of Juno’s arms and standing up on legs that were still a little unsteady. “Would you like to join me?” he asked as he grabbed a robe from his closet, a coy smile working its way onto his face.

Juno sighed, stretching his arms out above his head and biting back a smile. “I don’t know, this feels like another ploy to see my tits bounce, I don’t know if I trust you.” 

Nureyev glared, but there was no venom in it. “You’re lucky I like you so much.”

“Do you like me, or just my tits?”

“ _ Juno-” _

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll lay off.” Juno was not going to lay off for at least a week. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment or i will cry so hard forever


End file.
